


4 AM

by talefeathers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Valentine doesn't know who else to call.
Relationships: Benvolio Montague & Valentine
Kudos: 6
Collections: Romeo & Juliet, Tumblr Drabbles





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said on the phone at 4 AM."

“Valentine?”

Valentine exhaled.

“Hey, Ben,” he said.

“Is everything okay?” Benvolio asked. He sounded oddly sharp for four in the morning. Anxiety must have rocketed him straight to coherence. Guilt twinged a note off Valentine’s heartstrings.

“Yeah everything’s,” he began, but he had to acknowledge the absurdity of the hour, if nothing else. “Well, I mean. I’m not, like. Hurt or anything. Like, it’s not an emergency, I just.” The tears he’d swallowed came back again in a single hot rush. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what else to do.”

“Hey, hey.” He could hear shuffling, imagined Benvolio was sitting up in his bed. “It’s okay. Deep breath.”

“I had a dream about him,” Valentine sobbed. “A—a really, really vivid one, and he was okay, and he—he hugged me, and I  _ felt _ it, and I just can’t—I can’t—”

“Oh, Val—”

“I can’t have this be the real world,” Valentine wept. “I can’t hurt like this every day.”


End file.
